


Macchiatto

by madelinewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, flangsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinewrites/pseuds/madelinewrites
Summary: You decide it’s time for Dean to try some of your “fancy” coffee. Of course, Dean can be quite picky, and sometimes it’s best to choose your battles. Sometimes.





	Macchiatto

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: DeanxReader
> 
> Summary: You decide it’s time for Dean to try some of your “fancy” coffee. Of course, Dean can be quite picky, and sometimes it’s best to choose your battles. Sometimes.
> 
> If you’d like to join any of my tag lists please message/ ask or add yourself to my google doc tag list! Whatever is easiest for you!
> 
> Word Count: 1042
> 
> Warnings: Not much! a wee pinch of angst, overall pretty flangsty
> 
> A/N: She’s baaaaaaack! After an out of the blue hiatus, I’m finally semi-active again! I figure a little Dean fic would make it up to you all. I haven’t written in three months, so I may be a little rusty. Still, I think this is pretty cute, so I hope you enjoy. And (have you missed hearing me say this all the time??) FEEDBACK IS SOOOOO VERY APPRECIATED!! EVEN JUST A LIKE!

**“Adventure in life is good; consistency in coffee even better.”  
― [Justina Chen](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fauthor%2Fshow%2F190922.Justina_Chen&t=N2Y2MDA2YjMzYjBkOTIwZDAzMjc5NGM1ZTJiODIwY2U5MmNhOGIxOCxIVWl5YVNGTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AluPKBkHePrWFoEVtGkY0Lg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeansleather.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160387644873%2Fmacchiatto&m=1), [North of Beautiful](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fwork%2Fquotes%2F3272800&t=OGZjMjFjMGNkMWY3YWI2OGJjY2FhYTQyOTRkMWY5NTk0ZTkwYzk5YixIVWl5YVNGTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AluPKBkHePrWFoEVtGkY0Lg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeansleather.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160387644873%2Fmacchiatto&m=1) **

“What the hell is a macchiato?”  

You stood hand in hand with Dean in front of a too-happy barista who awaited your orders pleasantly. Dean always teased you about your “fancy” coffee habit. You figured it was about time he gave it a try himself. Dean tended to stick to his ways; you figured with the havoc his life was filled with, he would take whatever consistency he could get. You were just glad you were a part of that comfort to him.             

 “Shh,” you replied, swatting at Dean’s arm gently. “Not so loud. It’s like a latte but not mixed up, I think.”             

“You’re paying two dollars more for them _not_ to mix it?”             

You shrugged. “Essentially.”            

 “This is ridiculous,” he grumbled. Even with his perpetual grumpiness over the coffee that brought you so much joy, you couldn’t help but find him amusing.       

“You know,” you said gravely. “You should really try the Quad Grande, Non Fat, Extra Hot Caramel Macchiato Upside Down.”              

He looked at you, exasperated. “I don’t even know what half of those words mean. Why is it upside down? What does _that_ change?”             

You laughed, fussing with his hair. You finally stepped up to the counter, and somehow the barista’s smile managed to get even larger.             

“We’ll take two black coffees, Grande.” You handed her a few crinkled dollars from your pocket and walked over to the counter to wait. Dean trailed after you, looking at you strangely.             

“What?” You had seen the look far too often on him; guilt.             

“Why did you do that? I thought we were trying your weird sideways cappuccino or whatever?”              

“Upside down macchiato,” you corrected, grabbing your coffees as they were served. You gave him one and clinked yours against it. “It just occurred to me that I haven’t ever tried coffee _your_ way either.”              

He looked at your hands as you intertwined them once more, fussing with your scarf as you began your hike back to the bunker in the snow. It was just mid-November, and knowing how bad the winters could get in Kansas, you figured you better enjoy the snow while it was still something to appreciate.              

Dean was silent as you walked, and you took a moment to appreciate his features. He was so beautiful, obviously. Even the demons that attempted to kill him called him pretty. Yet he was so much more. He was strong and surprisingly kind and soft and loving. His gruff exterior was nearly impossible to break through at times, but when it finally fell apart, Dean was the most beautiful soul. You wished you could heal all the wounds he had stored through the years to make him so walled up. Not just the physical, but the mental especially. You knew that when Dean looked into a mirror, he saw none of what you did. You wished so bad to help him, and tried every day to let him know how beautiful he was to you.             

Finally, you couldn’t bear to see that brooding look on those pretty features any longer, and you stopped dead in your tracks. Lost in thought, he took a few steps forward without you until your hand tugged his back.             

 “What is it, Y/n? You alright?” he asked, the hunter in him coming out momentarily.              

“I wanted to ask you the same. What’s wrong?”             

“I’m fine, let’s just get home.” You gave him the look. You knew him too well to believe that, and you were tired of having to jump through hoops to get an honest answer.             

 “Dean,” you insisted, squeezing his hand tenderly.            

 “I just feel like sh-… like I should have tried your mocha latte or whatever. Look at our lives, how much I’ve made you change just to be with me. And I can’t even try a new kind of coffee for you? I’m a dick sometimes, but I shouldn’t be that way with you. Anyone but you.”                 

You smiled gently, taking a tiny step closer to him, the fogs of your breaths entwining as you did.             

“Dean, I have not regretted a single change in my life since I’ve met you. I know you think lowly of yourself but I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I’ve never been as happy as I am with you. Screw all the hunting and the monsters; they’d exist whether I was with you or not. So, given the choice, you bet I’m facing this world with you beside me.”             

His said nothing, but his eyes were glazed. He took his hand from yours and placed it gently on your cheek, bringing your faces together for a sweet kiss. His lips were warm from his coffee, and they served as blankets for your chilled ones. You felt the blood surge to your skin as you leaned in instinctively. For a moment, it felt as if you were in a private little bubble, the hustle of the people walking around you on the sidewalks completely zoned out. Finally, you leaned back.              

You stroked his cheek gently, looking into his eyes. “Please don’t let yourself feel guilty for something as silly as coffee. Promise me.”             

With a small smile, he nodded. “I promise. And I promise that one of these days I’ll try a macabre or whatever.”             

“Macchiato. Sounds like a deal.” You smiled. “But I think it’s time for me to try this treacherously unexciting type of coffee.”             

Looking at him to gather strength, you took a deep breath and sipped the dark black coffee. Instantly, your face crinkled as if you had tasted a lemon.              

“ _Dear God_ , Dean. Is this coffee or a shot?” He laughed heartily at that, taking yours and throwing away his already empty cup. He placed his arm around your shoulder, starting to walk back towards the café.             

“Let’s get you your Macarena. On me this time.”             

 ‘It’s macchi- oh never mind.” You shook your head, letting him lead you back in a lazy stroll. Dean may never feel as beautiful as he is, but it was moments like these that you felt there was some hope. The snow slowly mounted on the ground around you, but you never felt cold, not with Dean holding you close.  

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also found at: http://deansleather.tumblr.com/post/160387644873/macchiatto
> 
> Overall blog (feel free to follow or strike up conversation!): http://deansleather.tumblr.com/


End file.
